Those Three Little Words
by Reeves3
Summary: Jessie wants Buzz to say those three little words to her, and tries to make him say it but Buzz won't until he's ready to say them to her!  BuzzXJessie fluff, suitable for all. Toy Story 3 SPOILERS! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: This idea came to me while watching a DVD (I bet you can guess which one when you read the following) thought it might be funny to write. I have another JessiexBuzz idea as well, which I'm going to write soon but it'll probably wait until I get back home tomorrow from my holiday. **

**Enjoy this one-shot and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

It was October time and the Andy's old toys had been with Bonnie now for just over a month. It was a cold and rainy Monday morning and Bonnie had already eaten breakfast and had got changed very quickly that morning so she could play with her toys before having to leave for Sunnyside with her mother. Most of her toys were scattered around her as she sat in the middle of her bedroom but she had a cardboard box with her today and had Buzz holding it up, as the Witch and Evil Doctor Pork Chop had just broke into the bank and had started to cause the building to collapse, by one of the Witch's spells.

Sheriff Woody and his Deputy Jessie were inside the box as well, but in the toys eyes they were in a pure white marble bank as large pieces of the building fell down around them. The bankers, Slinky, Rex, Mr Potato Head, had already left the building but Woody and Jessie were reluctant to leave Buzz behind as he was holding up the building.

"Buzz, we can't leave you," shouted Jessie, over the noise of tumbling walls.

"Go now," yelled Buzz.

"Buzz, you'll get crushed!" said Woody. Buzz gave Woody and Jessie a meaningful look, showing he knew his fate. Woody gave Buzz a nod and Buzz nodded back, then Buzz looked at Jessie, who had tears glistening in her eyes.

"Jessie, I lo-,"

"Bonnie, it's time to go!" called Mrs Anderson. Bonnie let the box fall on Buzz and she put down Jessie on the floor and picked up her coat and backpack from her bed and rushed downstairs to her mother. When the toys heard the car pull off the driveway, they came alive and Jessie quickly lifted the box off Buzz. As she didn't want her sweet space toy to be in the dark for too long, even if he did glow in the dark, being inside a box was never nice for a toy.

"You okay partner?" she asked. Buzz smiled at her and sat up then got out from under the box.

"Fine my darlin' cowgirl," said Buzz, giving her a wink once he had stood up. Jessie smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something else but Woody cut her off.

"Hey Buzz, come on over here and let's play checkers," said Woody, as he got out the board game from the plastic blue box that held all of Bonnie's board games.

"Coming," said Buzz. He gave Jessie a kiss on her cheek and then went over to Woody and helped him get the checkers in place on the board. Jessie watched him go while deep in thought, she walked slowly around the room.

'_Bonnie had almost made Buzz say to me that he loved me. I know I love Buzz and I know Buzz loves me, but he's never told me he does. Maybe I can try and get him to say it,' _thought Jessie. To get a second opinion, Jessie wondered over to Mrs Potato Head who was by Bonnie's bed, reading one of Bonnie's mother's magazines that she had hidden under the bed during the night.

"Good morning Jessie," said Mrs Potato Head. She flipped a page over on the magazine and looked up at the cowgirl.

"Morning," said Jessie. She sat cross legged next to Mrs Potato Head and was eye level with her even though Mrs Potato Head was standing up. "Do you mind if I ask your opinion on something?"

"Go ahead dear," said Mrs Potato Head. Jessie bit her lip trying to think how to phrase her question.

"Do you think Buzz loves me?" asked Jessie. Mrs Potato Head smiled.

"I think he loves you to infinity and beyond," she said. Jessie grinned, and then she frowned slightly.

"But why won't Buzz tell me that he loves me?" asked Jessie.

"I'm sure he will when he thinks the time is right," said Mrs Potato Head. Jessie nodded.

"Do you think I can try and get him to say it?" suggested Jessie. Mrs Potato Head thought about it for a moment.

"You can try but-,"

"Great! Thanks Mrs Potato Head!" said Jessie, getting up and walking away leaving Mrs Potato Head staring after her. What Jessie didn't realise however that on the other side of the bed was Woody and Buzz playing checkers, and they had heard the entire conversation between Mrs Potato Head and Jessie.

"What do I do?" asked Buzz worriedly, to Woody.

"Tell Jessie you love her," said Woody. He moved his red checker diagonally and waited for Buzz to make his move. "You do love her don't you?" he asked, raising a brown eyebrow at Buzz.

"Of course I do!" said Buzz. "I just don't know how to tell her." He moved his black checker and overtook Woody's red one. Woody pulled a face and played another checker.

"Just say 'Jessie I love you' it's easy," said Woody. Buzz glared at him.

"How did you tell Bo you loved her?" he asked. Woody's face became a mask of hurt and Buzz regretted saying that. "I'm sorry Woody."

"It's okay. I told Bo I loved her the first time we spoke actually, in fact it was the first thing I said to her. She was a bit frightened of me after that but once we got to know one another, she said it back," said Woody.

"The first thing you said to her was I love you?" asked Buzz, with raised eyebrows. He couldn't believe the cowboy had been so forward with Bo, and he wasn't surprised that she had been a bit frightened of Woody afterwards. Woody nodded his head and looked at the board.

"Saying I love you was the first thing I ever said…and the last words I ever told her," said Woody, miserably. Buzz stared sadly at his best friend and he moved his black checker. Woody cleared his throat and moved a red piece, managing to take two of Buzz's black checkers.

"Look, Jessie is obviously going to get you to try and say it but if you want to say it when you're ready, just put her off until you can tell her," said Woody. Buzz nodded his head.

"Thanks for the advice Woody," said Buzz. They finished their game of checkers and Buzz ended up winning, Woody then got into a game with Slinky and Buzz went downstairs to see if Jessie wanted to watch a movie. He found her in the lounge while practicing to ride on Bullseye while sitting backwards in his saddle. Bullseye stopped when he saw Buzz and Jessie slipped off his saddle and placed her feet on the floor and waved her arms out in front of her to steady herself from falling over.

"Thanks for the warning buddy, why did ya stop for? Oh hey Buzz," said Jessie, once she spotted Buzz, making his way over to her.

"Hi Jessie," said Buzz. Jessie walked over to him and the two toys stood in front of her each other.

"Um Buzz," stared Jessie. '_Oh Toys-R-Us, she's going to ask me to say it now,' _thought Buzz.

"Y-yes Jessie?" asked Buzz.

"What are the three words every girl wants to hear once in their life?" asked Jessie. Buzz smiled slightly to himself. _Maybe I don't have to say it straight away after all_, he thought wickedly.

"Run Forrest Run?" he asked. Jessie's face fell and she stared blankly at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Run Forrest Run, I came down to ask if you wanted to watch Forrest Gump on the TV?" asked Buzz.

"Oh erm, yeah alright," said Jessie. Buzz grinned and took her hand and pulled her towards the settee. "Buzz, you didn't answer my question," said Jessie, as he was pulling her along.

"I adore you," said Buzz. Jessie sat down on the settee while Buzz went over to the DVD player and put Forrest Gump in the DVD player before heading back over to Jessie with the TV remote.

"That was closer," said Jessie. "Buzz, you must know what three words I'm talking about!" Buzz frowned.

"I don't know," said Buzz. Jessie rolled her eyes and Buzz tried not to laugh and he clicked 'play' on the remote. When he was ready, he would tell her. Throughout the film Jessie continued to try and get him to say the three words that she wanted to hear but Buzz managed to continue to say three word sentences to her like 'what horrible weather,' and 'I'm not sure,' and 'you're my world,' that Jessie didn't want to hear.

Halfway through the film Jessie gave up and continued to watch Forrest Gump in peace with Buzz. When it reached lunchtime the film ended. Before Buzz could let Jessie ask him for more three letter sentences, he quickly got up and put on another DVD, and when that had finished, he put on another one. The time was now nearing for Bonnie to be home with her mother soon and Buzz and Jessie decided to take a walk around the house, as they were still getting used to being in a new home and kept finding things to explore.

"Buzz, do you seriously don't know the three words I want to hear?" asked Jessie. Buzz ignored her and opened the cupboard door that was under the stairs.

"Oh wow, they have a telescope," said Buzz, as he looked inside the cupboard.

"BUZZ!" said Jessie, loudly. Buzz looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Please tell me you know what three words I'm talking about," said Jessie.

"No, I don't," said Buzz.

"It starts with an, I," said Jessie.

"I need you," said Buzz.

"Urgh! Forget it, you'll never say it," said Jessie. She walked away from Buzz and ran up to Bonnie's bedroom with Buzz chasing after her. All the other toys were in the bedroom and starting to make their way to the original places Bonnie had left them in that morning. Buttercup was up by the window sill, keeping a look out for Bonnie mother's car. Jessie stormed over the spot here Bonnie had left her that morning while Buzz entered the bedroom, just as the car pulled up on the driveway.

"Bonnie's back guys!" said Buttercup. Buzz ran up to Jessie, and stopped a few inches away from her.

"I love you."

All the toys turned their heads towards Buzz, and Jessie spun around on the spot and stared with an open mouth at Buzz. He grinned at Jessie.

"You have five seconds, to run before I start chasing you space toy!" growled Jessie.

"You don't have time to chase each other, Bonnie's mother is opening the front door!" said Hamm.

"Five!" said Jessie, warningly. She took a step close to Buzz.

"Did you really-,"

"Four!" Jessie took another step closer as the toys heard Bonnie and her mother talking downstairs after shutting the front door.

"Think that I-,"

"Three!" Jessie stepped directly in front of Buzz, and downstairs they heard Bonnie put her coat up on the hook and take off her shoes.

"Didn't have a-,"

"Two!" Bonnie's footsteps were now walking across the lounge wooden flooring.

"Clue, what you-,"

"One!" Bonnie was now starting to walk up the stairs and all the toys were still awake, but in their places, watching Jessie and Buzz.

"Were talking about?" finished Buzz. Jessie pursed her lips, Buzz gave her a loving look and then Jessie grinned widely at Buzz.

"Run, Buzz, Run!" Jessie fell inanimate on the floor, as Bonnie turned her bedroom door handle. Buzz charged over to the box as fast as he could go and slid underneath as all the other toys went into their sleep mode. Bonnie opened the door and threw her backpack on the bed and picked up Jessie off the floor and grabbed Buzz from under the box.

"Buzz, I won't leave you!" said Jessie.

"The building is falling Jessie, go now! I love you!" said Buzz. Jessie gave Buzz a loving look.

"I love you!"

* * *

**Can't get much fluffier can it? Haha! Don't forget to review and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reeves3. **


End file.
